


Coming Home

by geethr75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post Season 6B, Post-Canon, Post-Series, canon compliant upto 6B, canon references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: After five years, Derek comes home





	1. The Exile

“What if she says no?” Chris looks so anxious and Derek rolls his eyes.

“You’ve been living together for five years,” He reminds him. “Just ask her.”

“What if I just spoil what we have?” Chris asks. “What if she feels that we’re too old to get married?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Chris, stop guessing what she will or won’t do or feel, and ask her. That’s the only way to find out for certain.”

Chris draws a few deep breaths. “Okay,” He says. “I’ll ask her in the morning.”

“Good decision,” Derek says, grinning. 

He terminates the Skype call and leans back in his chair wondering when his life became this. Five years since he left Beacon Hills, five years in which he had stayed in touch with no one except Chris, and Chris had respected his wishes for privacy and had not given his contact details to anyone, not even Peter. Derek doesn’t know how he feels about Peter anymore. There was a time when he thought Peter cared about him, when he and Peter had been close and even when he knew Peter was trying to make mischief, a part of him had trusted him. Derek knows that Peter has changed, largely due to Malia and that he has sacrificed himself for her, for Scott and the rest of his pack, and yet, Derek isn’t sure he trusts that. Thing is Peter had never been a good person, so Derek doesn’t know how much he has had to change to be one, and if he even is one now. For all that Derek still misses Peter, the Peter he knew before Paige, before Peter became a complete asshole. 

Chris had called him a few times in the middle of the night—that is night in Beacon Hills, but broad daylight in Stara Zagora which is where Derek is—and almost everytime it was because Peter had called him and demanded he check on Derek.

“Your uncle is annoying,” Chris had said to him. “Why can’t you just give him your number and save me all the trouble?”

“You don’t have to call me because he asks you to,” Derek had pointed out. “Just tell him you spoke to me an hour ago and that I was fine or that you’ll call me in the morning.”

“I wish it were that easy,” Chris had said. “Thing is Derek, Monroe is still out there, and though her hunters aren’t as strong or as organised as they once were, they still have enough numbers to be threatening, and you’re by yourself, so... I can’t just be easy when Peter calls me and asks me to check on you.”

“Unless Peter has developed some psychic powers that I don’t know of, I don’t see why you should worry so much,” Derek had responded. “As long as it’s not Lydia who’s calling, I think you may be easy.”

The midnight calls had stopped only after Derek had agreed to check in with Chris every week, and Chris would pass on the fact that Derek is alive and safe to the other members of the pack.

Derek knows that he made the right decision when he chose to walk away after they had brought down the Anuk-ite. That the Anuk-ite had got to him using Jennifer—that it could still do that—had showed him that he still needed time and space to heal from what went down with Jennifer. He couldn’t have done that in Beacon Hills where every person and place was a constant reminder of all the mistakes he had made. 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss Beacon Hills or the pack. He knows the pack has been growing, but he doesn’t know the new members. Chris has kept him updated on what’s happening in Beacon Hills and with everyone, and Derek knows that he is not needed, so he doesn’t feel guilty about taking this time for himself, but he still misses them all. 

Scott with his optimism and his way of putting his heart into everything he does and his goodness that is almost as much a beacon as the Nemeton itself to supernatural beings; Stiles with his wit and sarcasm and intelligence and his tongue running away and yet ready to throw himself into danger to save his friends and family, and even Derek when he was neither, and always with a plan; Malia he doesn’t know that well despite her being family, his cousin, and yet, he knows how fierce she is, how protective of those she loves; Lydia who hides her compassion behind cutting remarks, but whose genius still leaves him awestruck, and who has grown into her power and has survived so much, and yet she manages to find the strength to be cheerful and determined and she is strong, so strong, it makes him ashamed of his own weaknesses; Liam with his anger and his fears and still with an innocence that makes Derek envious; Mason who is Liam’s anchor, and his biggest strength, and with an intelligence and compassion and strength and goodness that is mindboggling considering what he suffered when the Dread Doctors used him to resurrect an ancient evil. He doesn’t know Theo, except from what the others had told him, but he understands someone trying for redemption. Peter he knows, bit he still doesn’t know if Peter is looking for redemption or biding his time and that makes him uneasy. 

Chris and he talk almost every day nowadays and yet Derek misses him. Chris is someone he considers an equal, a friend, and despite all the bad blood between their families, and Derek’s own culpability in his wife’s death, and the shit he pulled while under the influence of the Nogitsune, Chris had been able to push past all that. Chris has forgiven Derek and Derek doesn’t know if he deserves that. Chris has never hurt Derek. Kate has, Gerard has, even Allison, but not Chris, and yet Derek had bitten his wife, which made her take her own life and he had attacked Chris and tried to kill him, but Chris has still forgiven him, still considers him a friend, and Derek feels so grateful that he should have a friend like that. He hopes Chris will ask Melissa to marry him and that she will say yes. After all that they’ve been through, they deserve every good thing in life. It surprises him that Chris should have taken this long to think about marriage. He still doesn’t get why Chris comes to him for advice. Derek doesn’t exactly have a stellar record when it comes to relationships. He managed to get his first girl friend bitten and then killed, the second one burned his house down with his family still inside, the third one was a murderous druid who was into human sacrifice and who had nearly killed Melissa, Sheriff Stilinski and Chris. Yep, who wouldn’t ask him for advice after all that experience. 

Derek stills at the thought, realising that thoughts of Jennifer no longer affects him as it once did. He isn’t sure what it means, though. He rises from his chair and makes his way to the porch where he leans against the railing and breathes in the fresh air, scented with grass and earth and it feels like home. The scent of pines and spruces are different though, but to Derek, it is so familiar by now. The sun is not too bright, and he longs for a run, to feel the dewy grass under his paws, but he knows he will need to head out for his job soon. Derek had found a job as a porter in one of the hotels in the area, not because he needed a job, but because it gave him something to do, and kept him invisible. He wanted something that he could do, which wouldn’t attract attention and which was easy to quit. It helped with his restlessness and homesickness to be doing things. It still does, but he wonders if it is just the comfort of simplicity and familiarity.


	2. The Escape

Around mid-day, he gets a text from Chris. “Call me, urgent,” It says, and it is with some trepidation that Derek steps out into the back and calls Chris. Fortunately, it is his lunch break, so he won’t be getting into trouble for not being available. 

“What’s up, Chris?”

“She said yes,” Chris says and Derek can feel the force of Chris’ smile just from his voice. 

“Congratulations,” Derek laughs softly. “I told you it would be okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, you did, and thanks for that. Anyway, we want a simple wedding, you know, just friends and family, and no big fuss. We haven’t fixed a date yet, but...” Chris pauses, sounding a bit uncertain. “It’s just... I don’t know how you will take this, but Derek, I.. I want you to be my best man.”

The last words are spoken in a rush, all tumbling over each other, and if not for the sensitivity of his werewolf hearing, Derek might have had difficulty understanding the words.

Derek laughs again, this time loud. “Of course,” He says. “I’ll be honoured, Chris, but are you sure?” Derek won’t say he isn’t surprised. Sure, he and Chris are good friends, and has been in touch with each other for all this time, but it still has been five years since they last saw each other. He would have expected Chris to ask someone else.

“Of course I’m sure,” Chris says. “Who else is there? You’re my best friend.”

“I thought maybe Scott,” Derek says.

Chris chuckles. “It never actually occurred to me to ask Scott, and anyway, Scott’s going to have to walk Melissa down the aisle.”

“Guess you’re stuck with me then,” Derek smiles, but it’s so wide it’s almost a grin. 

“So, when are you coming home?” Chris asks. “Just in time for the wedding or maybe you want to come back and catch up with everyone before that?”

The question catches Derek by surprise, but it doesn’t freak him out as it would have a while ago. The thought of going back to Beacon Hills doesn’t induce panic. Instead it makes him feel a yearning for home, a longing to be back, to meet everyone, to belong finally. 

“I might do that,” Derek says, still smiling. “Come home I mean.”

“Good,” Chris says, sounding glad. “I’ll see what I can do to make your loft habitable.”

“Okay,” Derek says. “Sounds good. How’s Scott?”

“He’s good. Still assisting Deaton at the Animal Clinic when he comes home for the weekends. He’ll be happy to see you.”

Derek nods, then remembers Chris can’t see him. “I’d like to see him too,” He says, checking the time. His lunch break is almost over. “Chris, I’ll call you back after my shift, okay?”

“Okay,” Chris says. “Bye, you take care of yourself. Stay out of trouble.”

“Sure,” Derek says. “You too.”

He ends the call and hurries through his lunch. He tells his supervisor he’s quitting due to family reasons. Fortunately, his contract is at-will, which was one of the reasons he took the job. He has two months before his lease is up for renewal, and he calls his landlord to tell him he won’t be renewing. His shift ends in the afternoon around 4 and he hurries home. He had taken the house furnished, so he doesn’t have to worry about disposing of the furniture or of transporting them. He takes his car to the mechanic’s, empties his fridge and packs his clothes. He checks for a ticket to Paris in the next available flight which is at 7 in the morning, but he knows he won’t get his car in time, so he books for the one on Saturday. Sofia is only a two and a half hour drive and the flight is three hours long. He doesn’t book a connecting flight to California. Malia is in Paris and he wants to spend some time with her before going back home. He thinks fleetingly of Isaac, but he’s almost afraid to reach out to him. In the end, he texts Chris asking for both Isaac’s and Malia’s contact details. When he goes to bed, it is with a feeling of excitement, not unmixed with trepidation. 

He is woken around midnight be a small sound. He cocks his ear, alert, as he slips out of the bed. He can hear someone moving outside, trying to be stealthy and he moves to the door of his bedroom, his eyes glowing blue so he can see without switching on the light. A shadow moves across his window, and Derek drops to the floor, without making any sound as his eyes can make out a man with a gun, and something over his face which he recognizes as an infra-red goggle. 

Derek breathes deeply, as he hears footsteps out in the front porch. He doesn’t know how many there are. The man outside the window hasn’t seen him, despite the goggles, the bed and the door giving him cover. Derek listens for heart beats and he can hear at least five, though he doesn’t know where the others are. The man with the goggles checks the room once more before moving away from the window, but Derek stays where he is. He cannot be certain if the hunter has left. He can hear the racing hearts of the five hunters still and he knows that he cannot stay here for long. 

He takes a few deep breaths before shifting into his wolf form. Immediately everything comes into sharper focus, sight hearing and smell. Even the enhanced senses of the werewolf doesn’t compare to that of this form. He pads across the room on silent footsteps, and leaps out of the window, taking the hunters outside by surprise. Shots ring out and he could hear them impacting the trees and the ground as he flees into the woods. The woods are dense and the undergrowth thick, but he knows that they’ll be combing the woods soon. He starts circling back to his house, remaining silent and slipping between the trunks of the trees like a shadow. The moon is a pale sickle overhead and Derek hugs the shadows as he makes his way back. He takes longer this time, but the man-scents are gone and his hearing can’t pick up any heart beats. He jumps in through the same window, shifts back and dresses himself. He picks up his packed suitcase. It might be cumbersome, but it can absorb the impact of a few bullets if need be and can be a weapon too. His wallet is on the dining table and he checks it and is relieved to see that everything is in tact. 

He walks to the mechanic’s and breaks the lock to go inside. His car is inside, and he puts his suitcase on the back seat before sliding in behind the wheel. The sound of the car starting is unnaturally loud in the still night. Derek switches on the headlights, sends a quick text to Denislav, the owner of the shop before driving out. He doesn’t want Denislav calling the cops on him when he finds the car missing. Denislav has known Derek for over a year and he knows that Derek would pay what he’s owed. 

He meets no one as he leaves the town and he makes his way to the south to the Trakia motorway. Despite being the busiest motorway in the country, traffic is sporadic and he doesn’t meet many vehicles. It still bothers him that hunters could have found him, but he shrugs it off. Hopefully, he’ll make it home without any further encounters. He checks for available flights as he stops for gas and fortunately tickets are available in the 7 am flight which he books after cancelling his earlier ticket. He is relaxed as he drives into Sofia at around 4 in the morning and drives straight to the airport. He texts Malia from the airport giving her his flight details.


	3. Safety

It is Peter who picks him up at the airport and Derek is surprised. 

“What are you doing here?”

Peter shrugs. “I came to visit Malia.”

There’s something about his tone that’s not quite right, a hint of bitterness, and Derek can feel it in his scent too, something like dissatisfaction. But Peter looks good, he takes a look at Derek and says.

“You look like hell.”

“Was chased by some hunters last night,” Derek says, yawning. “Didn’t have much sleep.”

Peter gives him a concerned glance but says nothing. He opens the boot for Derek to put his suitcase in and says. “Malia is in Nice for a couple of days, on a visit to her friends. She called me when she got your text. When are you going to Beacon Hills?”

Derek is conflicted. He wants to stay and meet Malia but spending two days in Peter’s company is going to be an ordeal. He says. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“Stay till Malia comes back,” Peter says as he unlocks the doors and slides in behind the wheel. “She would have cancelled her plans had she known you were coming.” Derek again catches the hint of bitterness in Peter’s scent. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks as he gets into the car, and puts on his seat belt.

Peter shrugs. “Nothing.” Derek can feel the lie, smell the bitterness and a hint of sadness in Peter’s scent and it worries him. Why is Peter so upset? 

He dozes off during the drive and when he wakes, he’s in a bed and he sits up, yawning, and checks the time. It is three in the afternoon and he gets up, still feeling sleepy. He unpacks his bag and goes to have a shower before making his way to the living room, dressed in fresh clothes. Peter is sitting on the couch, watching news on TV. 

“Are you hungry?” He asks as Derek sits down at the other end of the couch.

Derek shakes his head. “Did you carry me to bed?” He asks.

“I did try to wake you,” Peter says. “But you were dead to the world. I’ve never seen you like that.” He sounds worried, and Derek is worried too. He thinks that the lack of sleep, the anxiety, the drive and the flight must all have contributed to his exhaustion. 

“You didn’t have to carry me,” Derek says.

“I could hardly have left you in the car,” Peter snorts. “Besides, it’s not as if I haven’t done it before. I remember carrying you a lot when you were younger.”

Derek remembers too. “I’m not a child now,” he says.

“Still my nephew,” Peter says, a soft smile on his face. “And you aren’t that heavy either.”

Derek chuckles. “You’re a werewolf,” He says. “You won’t notice if I were.”

“I can still see that you’ve lost weight,” Peter says a bit drily. 

Derek wants to tell him to cut out the concerned uncle act, but he can feel the sincerity in Peter’s tone, and there is something so genuine in Peter’s face and expression that Derek thinks that maybe he is wrong about Peter, after all. 

“This is your apartment,” He says instead. The whole place smells like Peter, with faint smells of other people mixed in and Derek doesn’t know what Malia smells like so he can’t say if hers is among them, but it is evident that she doesn’t live here.

Peter nods. “Malia and a friend has an apartment together,” He says. “The friend who she’s visiting in Nice.” 

“How long have you been here?” Derek asks. 

“A couple of weeks,” Peter says. “I do come to Paris once in a while to spend some time with Malia.”

“Doesn’t she come to Beacon Hills?” Derek asks, not understanding why Peter should have to visit Paris to spend time with his daughter.

“She has another father there,” Peter says. “And she doesn’t want me to visit her there. She feels that it’s an unnecessary complication and that her father might feel-” he pauses. “abandoned, and since she feels responsible for the death of the rest of his family...” 

Peter doesn’t finish, but Derek understands. He also understands the underlying bitterness in Peter’s tone and scent. He can imagine how hurtful it must be for Peter, especially since Malia is someone for whom he would sacrifice anything, including his life. Yet, he can understand how Malia feels too, she didn’t even know the Tates weren’t her real parents, and she had lived in guilt for so long and her relationship with Peter was still new for her. She had known him for six years, but for nearly seventeen years before that, she had believed that the Tates were her parents. 

They watch TV for a while, flipping channels and Derek brushes up on his rusty French. They have food and they talk about Beacon Hills and the pack and Peter wants to know about where Derek has been, but Derek is yawning again by 10 pm and Peter says, 

“You better go to bed, since you don’t want me to carry you.”

Derek chuckles. “Good night Peter,” He says as he heads to his room. 

He is woken by the sound of his bedroom door opening. It is only a sliver, but he can smell Peter’s anxiety and then the door is closing and the anxiety is being replaced by relief. He sits up.

“Peter?”

Peter opens the door, his eyes glowing blue, but he looks sheepish. “I’m sorry,” He apologises. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“What are you doing?” Derek asks.

“I had a nightmare,” Peter says. “Just wanted to check on you, make sure you’re okay.”

Something clicks into place at Peter’s words. Chris Argent calling him in what was undoubtedly the middle of the night in Beacon Hills saying grumpily. “I don’t know what’s gotten into your uncle. He just woke me up asking me to check on you.”

“Come here,” Derek says and Peter ambles in and sits on the bed. 

“How long have you been having these nightmares?” Derek asks, his voice soft.

“Ever since the Anuk-ite.” Peter says.

“You have these nightmares about everyone?” Derek asks again.

“Sometimes,” Peter says. “Mostly, it’s about you and Malia and Cora.”

Derek doesn’t ask him what his nightmare was about. He’s pretty sure he can guess. Peter’s fading anxiety and burgeoning relief when he saw that Derek was safely asleep in his room is a big clue. 

“Tonight it was me,” He says, but it is not a question.

“They seem very real,” Peter says. Derek understands. He has experience with nighmares that had seemed so real, he had woken up with screams dying in his throat, and sweat and tears drying on his skin. 

He puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m here,” He says. “I’m fine.”

Peter gives him a smile. “You... you look so much like Talia,” He says. 

Derek smiles. “I know.”

Peter fidgets. “Derek... I... You know I used to tell Talia that the hunters were dangerous, that the Argents ought to be taken care of... but she never listened... even after what Gerard did to Deucalion, she kept believing that they won’t break their code.”

“Even if she believed it, she wouldn’t have started a fight,” Derek says. He doesn’t remember what kind of a leader his mother was, what kind of an alpha, but he is certain of this. 

“She used to say... she said that even if the hunters killed her, her pack would still have an alpha... and I used to tell her Laura was too young...” Peter speaks slowly, haltingly, and there is something so raw about his expression and his tone that Derek’s hand tightens on his shoulder. 

“She... I promised her I would take care of you if anything happened to her,” Peter mutters. “All three of you... and I... I killed Laura...”

Derek cannot bring himself to hate his uncle, not when it is evident that Peter is still tormenting himself over the past. He feels the last of his mistrust slough away, and he says. “You’re not the only one who has done things they regret. You’ve changed, you’ve redeemed yourself, you’ve risked your life for the pack.”

Peter snorts. “I’ve risked myself for Malia,” He says. “Talia took her memory from me to save me the pain, but... if I had her... I don’t know... Perhaps I wouldn’t have done all the things I did...”

“The fire, and the pain... it drove you insane,” Derek says. “You can’t keep blaming yourself for all that you did.”

“I never knew Malia,” Peter says. “She was already grown up when I met her for the first time. I missed her entire life. But I knew you. You, Laura and Cora... I knew you all your lives... I carried you in my arms when you were babies, I remember your first steps, your first words, your first shift... I should have taken care of you, and I...” His breath is loud. “There are no excuses or apologies that will make up for all that I did, and for what I should have done, but Derek,” Peter’s face is so earnest as he touches Derek’s cheek. “You are as important to me as Malia. You and Cora mean just as much to me. I want you to know that.”

There is a lump in Derek’s throat, a tightness around his heart and his vision is blurry. He swallows and says, his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears. “Thank you.”

Peter hugs him and Derek buries his face in his uncle’s chest and Peter is warm, as he whispers. “I’m sorry I was never there. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“You... you aren’t the only one who’s... done things... bad things... things they regret,” Derek whispers. “I killed you, Peter. I hurt Scott...when... when I was the alpha...he wouldn’t join my pack and I hurt him... I hurt Stiles... I killed Boyd... I drove away Isaac...” It still hurts somehow to speak of it, to think of Isaac and the hurt in his eyes as Derek drove him off, of Erica who had died alone and of Boyd... Derek can still feel Boyd’s blood staining his hands and he feels like there are things he would never recover from, no matter how far he runs or how long he stays away.

Peter’s hands are rubbing soothing circles on his back. “We all made mistakes,” He says. “Erica and Boyd weren’t your fault, and you’ve more than made up for all you’ve done to Scott and Stiles.” He pauses. “Isaac’s still here, in Paris.”

Derek stills, his heart squeezing painfully. “Thank you,” He says again and Peter’s arms tighten around him. 

“I want to... I want to be there in your life, Derek... and not just because I promised your mother... I just... if anything happens to you... I want to know you’re safe... I don’t want to... I don’t want to call Chris Argent in the middle of the night sounding like a madman... I have to know you’re safe, Derek.”

Derek says nothing. He just hugs Peter back, feeling for the first time since the fire that perhaps he hasn’t lost his family after all.


	4. Isaac

Isaac agrees to meet him at a café in the Champs-Élysées. Derek can’t say he isn’t nervous. He and Isaac hadn’t had much one on one interaction since he drove Isaac away by throwing something at him, and Derek knows there was no worse thing he could have done. He knew Isaac was an abused child and yet he had yelled at him and thrown things at him just like his abusive father had. Even though so much time has passed, Derek is surprised Isaac has agreed to meet him at all. What he did was pretty much unforgivable, especially since he knew Isaac’s background and family history.

Isaac is waiting when Derek enters and he smiles at Derek, rising. “Derek,” He comes forward to hug him, and Derek is surprised, but he returns the hug and he can feel the other customers’ eyes on them, the sly smiles and he can guess what they must be thinking, but he doesn’t care, this is Isaac, his first Beta—because Jackson never counted, anyway, and Scott has been Peter’s Beta—and Derek just holds him tight, because he is not too good with words and he hopes to convey what he feels through the hug. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Isaac whispers.

“You too,” Derek says. 

They stay like that for another moment before dropping their arms, and they are still smiling as they move to the table and sit down. A waiter comes to take their order, and Isaac orders for both of them and Derek is content to let him.

“You look good,” Derek says, and he does, Isaac is a man now, but there is still something boyish about his looks and his smile has the same innocence, but he is changed too. Isaac has been taller than Derek even before, but now he towers over everyone in the cafe and he has grown into his large frame. He no longer has the haunted look that he had for most of the time Derek had known him, and smiles more easily. He also looks more put together, and Derek is grateful for that. Considering the circumstances under which he left, Derek can only be thankful that Isaac had managed to overcome the trauma, and had become the man he is now. 

“So do you,” Isaac smiles. “Staying away from Beacon Hills seems to have done you a lot of good.”

Derek nods. “I needed the distance, the time away, but I think I’m ready to go home now.”

Isaac glances away, “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready,” He says, his voice so low, Derek would’ve missed his words but for his werewolf senses. Isaac looks and sounds so vulnerable and Derek can see the teenager whom he had taken in, and he hates that, hates that Isaac should look like this, that Derek should have been the one to make him feel thus. 

“I understand,” Derek says because he does, and there is nothing else he can say anyway. Beacon Hills has not been Isaac’s home as it has been for Derek. For all that he suffered there, it is also the place which holds the happiest of Derek’s memories. His childhood, Paige, his school days, and time and distance has sharpened his longing for the place. 

“How can you-” Isaac shakes his head. “How can you want to go back after everything that’s happened? After Boyd...” 

Derek looks down at the table. The wood is grainy and his fingers trace the pattern. “I don’t know,” He says finally, lifting his eyes to look at Isaac. “I don’t know if I can explain it, Isaac. I... Yes, I did lose a lot there...my entire family, my sister, my pack... but... I also found something, Isaac. Scott, Stiles, you, Chris.... I found a pack to which I can belong... and, good or bad, all my memories are there, and... well, they make me what I am, my experiences and my memories...”

Isaac smiles, but is a sad smile. “I don’t think I’ll ever evolve enough to think that way,” He says. “Yes, there were good memories, and I miss Scott and Chris and you, not Stiles, though, I’d be happy never to see Stiles again, but... it’s also a lot of bad memories, Derek... my dad... the freezer... Boyd, Erica...” He pauses and says again in a barely audible voice. “Allison...”

Derek places his hand on Isaac’s, gripping it, wishing he could draw out the emotional pain and not just the physical. 

“Beacon Hills,” Isaac whispers. “It’s a place of nightmares for me...”

Derek doesn’t know how to comfort Isaac. In the end he settles for “I’m sorry,”

“What for?” Isaac looks at him and there is genuine confusion in his eyes.

“For turning you,” Derek says softly, “and then driving you away, for... for triggering your trauma with your father... I should have known better... you were a kid, and you needed me, and I...” Derek wants to say he’s also sorry for coming here and meeting him, for bringing up memories Isaac probably spent years forgetting. 

Isaac’s other hand comes to cover Derek’s. “Derek,” He says. “You don’t have to apologise. I chose to be a werewolf. Maybe I was a kid, but you weren’t much older yourself, and yes, you should have known better, but you were hurting yourself and you were trying to protect me, to keep me away, so they won’t be able to force you to hurt me like they did with Boyd. I get that. I understand.”

“Doesn’t make it all right,” Derek says.

“No,” Isaac sighs. “It doesn’t...but... I’ve moved past that, Derek... I’ve moved past everything... I’ve a good life, a partner who loves me, and... I keep my head down and...” he pauses. “I.. I have a pack that I sort of belong to... so...”

“I’m glad,” Derek tells him, and he means it. 

“I might come to Beacon Hills for the wedding, though,” Isaac says. “I mean, Chris and Melissa... they were... they were both good to me... they were like...” He pauses, and colour rises to his cheeks, but Derek understands, and his heart aches for Isaac and all that he has been through. 

“They were like your parents,” Derek says gently, and Isaac nods. 

“She... when, I mean after you... I went to Scott, and she just took me in, no questions asked, Scott didn’t even have to convince her, you know?” He smiles. “There’s no chance in hell I’ll miss her wedding.” 

Derek smiles at him. “So I’ll be seeing you again.”

Isaac nodded. “You can come visit me, you know. I miss you.”

Derek feels a lump in his throat and he knows he doesn’t deserve this, but he’s selfish and he wants this, wants to have a connection with Isaac, so he nods. “I can do that.” He probably should tell Isaac how much he misses him, but the words won’t come. Isaac seems to understand for he smiles warmly at Derek and squeezes Derek’s hand between his gently. 

“I hear you’ve evolved,” He says. 

“Yes,” Derek says, smiling again. “It seems like it’s a hereditary thing. I can do a full shift now.”

“I like it that you’re smiling a lot more now,” Isaac says. He fidgets and says after a while. “I would have come back, you know, that time when that war was going on with the hunters, only I didn’t hear of it till it was all over when Chris called me to tell me to be on the lookout for Monroe and her friends.”

“I’m glad you didn’t come back then,” Derek says. “I don’t think I could have handled losing you too.”

Isaac has this expression on his face that’s so tender, Derek feels his chest tighten. “It took me a long time,” Isaac says. “To understand why you drove me away... I resented you, but then we thought you were dead, and then Boyd... but... some part of me was still angry, you know... Derek, you hurt me, and I may have forgiven you, but it doesn’t stop the hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” is all Derek can say.

“Next time,” Isaac says. “Give me the facts and let me make the decision.”

Derek wants to say there won’t be a next time, that he won’t push Isaac away again, but he knows that nothing in their lives is certain or predictable, so he nods.


	5. Family

Derek and Isaac end up spending the day together. Derek meets Isaac’s girlfriend, who is a petite brunette called Claire. It is evident that the two are very much in love with each other and it makes Derek so happy to see that Isaac had moved on from tragedy to find happiness. Isaac is a lawyer, and Claire works for a real estate firm. Derek couldn’t be more proud of Isaac, but he declines Claire’s invitation to dinner, saying Peter will be expecting him.

“So, Peter’s a good guy now?” Isaac asks as he walks Derek to his car.

“He has changed,” Derek says. “Finding Malia... it changed him.”

Isaac nods. “I’m glad,” He says. “You need family as much as you need pack.”

Derek pulls Isaac into a hug. “Don’t be a stranger,” He says.

“Now that I have your contact number,” Isaac says as he hugs Derek back, “you won’t get rid of me that easily.”

Peter is cooking dinner when Derek walks into the apartment, and the fragrance of it takes Derek back to the days before the fire, when his mother used to cook with Peter assisting her, and he moves to the kitchen almost in a trance.

“You’re following mom’s recipe,” He says.

“It is actually your grandmother’s recipe,” Peter says as he turns off the heat. “And you’re just in time to eat.”

“I don’t remember you cooking since-” Derek stops, not because it is too painful to talk about, but because he doesn’t want to cause Peter pain.

“I cook for Malia whenever I’m here,” Peter says. “She and her friend live exclusively on takeouts. They both are so bad at cooking, they’d burn water.”

Derek chuckles. “Perhaps you should try teaching them,” He suggests, as he remembers how Peter used to teach them, Laura, him, Freddie, and Lena how to cook. He had been so patient with them. Cora was too young then, but she used to toddle her way to Peter till he had to lift her up and sit her on top of the kitchen table, and tell one of them to watch her. “You can teach them grandma Jo’s recipes.”

“You think I haven’t tried?” Peter smiles, and it is so fond that smile that Derek thinks that if Peter had Malia from the start, perhaps he wouldn’t have turned out so bad, but if he had from the beginning, perhaps she would have died in the fire too, and then Peter would have been even worse with not even a possibility of redemption.

They eat in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen island, and Derek asks the question that has been foremost in his mind ever since he saw Peter.

“Peter, why do you still stay in Beacon Hills? You could have moved to Paris, you could have been with Malia all year round instead of being a visitor.”

Peter shrugs. “I don’t like Paris, and I like Beacon Hills.”

“Sure,” Derek says sceptically.

“I do,” Peter says. “I like the place, though the people leave a lot to be desired.”

Derek shakes his head. “You know I can tell you’re lying, don’t you?”

“And I can tell you’re lying right now,” Peter says. “Unlike me, you, Derek, are a poor liar. I am an excellent liar, and if I were to lie, none of you would ever be able to tell. You never have.”

“That was before I evolved,” Derek says. “It’s different now.”

“Different how?” Peter looks genuinely curious.

Derek considers. “You heart may remain steady,” He says. “But there is a subtle change in your scent. Your chemo signals change when you lie, and I can pick up on that far more easily than I’ve been able to, before.”

Peter looks thoughtful, and Derek chuckles. “Come on, you can’t seriously be thinking of how to mess up your chemo signals now!”

Peter shrugs again. “I wouldn’t know how to go about it,” He says. “But if there is a way, you can be sure I’ll find it. I’m a very proud liar,”

“Even now?” Derek asks.

“Just because I no longer feel the wish to tear out the throat of Scott or his friends, doesn’t mean that I’m getting all lovey-dovey with them,” Peter declares.

“Lovey-dovey?” Derek laughs.

“You know what I mean,” Peter huffs, annoyed. “Besides, lying is a useful skill. It’s a survival skill.”

Derek smiles. “You’re deflecting now. You haven’t answered my question.”

“Of course I have, I hate the French and I don’t like Paris. I like living in Beacon Hills.”

“And you’re lying again.” Derek says, as he takes his empty plate to the sink. “I remember you, before the fire, how you used to complain about Beacon Hills all the time, and when mom used to say you’re not bound to the place as she was or as Laura will be. You always talked of going to Paris.”

“That was before I actually did go to Paris, and realised that it isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Peter says. “I get homesick, and Beacon Hills is my home. You’ve been travelling for five years. Have you ever felt like settling down anywhere, of putting your roots down in a place other than Beacon Hills?”

Derek frowns as he shakes his head. “No, I stayed in Bulgaria for over a year, but... no, I never thought of settling down, of never going home... I needed time, but I always knew I was going home.” He looks at Peter. “And you’re deflecting again.”

“Am I?” Peter asks and Derek puts the pieces together. He remembers Isaac saying that he needed family as much as he needed pack, and now Peter... It surprises him that Isaac and Peter should know him better than he knows himself, but perhaps it shouldn’t be so surprising. Peter had known him all his life and Isaac... Isaac is Isaac, and wherever they are, and whatever they do, there is nothing that can break the bond between them. Scott may be their alpha now, but Isaac and Derek will always be connected.

“You mean you are staying in Beacon Hills because you knew I’ll be coming back?” He asks, just to make certain.

Peter nods. “We are Hales,” He says. “We’re the protectors of Beacon Hills, we always have been, and I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned. I didn’t want you to be without family when you did.”

Family... And Derek understands. Scott is his alpha and he is part of the pack, but family is something else. From his earliest days. Derek’s memories of pack were so inextricably intertwined with that of family because his pack and his family were the same, so he assumed that pack equated to family, but he knows now it isn’t. With the pack, despite where they are now, it has always been a struggle, either they were fighting one another or fighting something else, sometimes together—albeit reluctantly—and sometimes apart, but it has always been one fight or the other, and that is the nature of their pack, but that has never been family for Derek.

Family is noisy dinners, arguments, laughter and tears, and his mother’s arms, so warm and strong around him, her voice whispering, “You’re still beautiful, you’re still good,” and his father’s presence at his side, his proud smile at Derek’s graduation, his showing Derek how to repair his car, how to play basketball. Family is Laura’s grave face, listening to their mother talking about the heritage of the Hales while Derek and Freddie yawned and played rock paper scissors under the table. Family is Peter bitching about being left on baby sitting duty once again, and Cora toddling up to him and he lifting her up with a frown, which would change as she would throw her arms around his neck and promptly fall asleep. Family is Lena smiling so widely at her wedding, as she looked at Mike, while aunt Hester dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. Family is basketball in the backyard, and running through the forest on a full moon, and struggling for control with the triskelion in his hands, and Peter saying, “Alpha, Beta, Omega,” and his own words repeating them till finally Peter told him to use his anger, to use pain, and he learned to channel both to gain control of the shift. Family is him and Freddie and Harriet pressing their ears to the door of his parents’ study to know what the alphas are discussing—because werewolf hearing or not, that study was as near soundproof as his family could make it—and scampering away as they could hear the meeting break up.

“Hey,” Peter catches him by the shoulder, and peers into his eyes—which Derek realises now—are wet. “Are you okay?”

Derek nods, before he throws his arms around Peter and hugs him, and Peter returns the hug, holding him tight. Peter’s phone chimes and he fishes it out of his pocket, still holding Derek with his other arm, and he checks the message.

“Malia has cut short her visit to her friend in your honour,” Peter says as he puts his phone back in his pocket. “She’s at the airport, and she’s catching the 8.50 flight, and she needs me to go pick her up when she reaches in about,” He checks his watch, “another two hours.”

Family, Derek thinks.


	6. Malia

Derek goes with Peter when he leaves to pick up Malia. He is hesitant, not wanting to intrude on what is probably Peter’s only time with his daughter, but Peter asks him to go with and he says yes. Malia’s flight lands at 10.30 and they are at the airport well before that. They both have a coffee and they wait in the car. It won’t be difficult for Malia to find them since Coyotes have a sense of smell that is almost at par with that of wolves. They are both tense though and Derek knows that the same fear is in both their minds. Their eyes track the security guards, and it is going to be a long time before they would feel safe seeing a human with a gun. Monroe’s hunters can be anywhere, and Derek still doesn’t know how they found him the middle of goddamn Bulgaria, but he knows safety isn’t something any of them can take for granted anymore.

“She’s coming,” Peter says, and Malia steps out of the airport and makes her way towards the car. She’s carrying a duffel bag, and a purse, and she’s grinning from ear to ear as she reaches them.

“My favourite cousin,” She says giving him a one armed hug through the window before she throws her luggage in the back seat and slides in.

“Louise didn’t come?” Peter asks as he starts the car.

“She’s not been with her folks in a while,” Malia says. “And I thought I’d just come back since you’re both here now, so I’ve my own family to hang out with.” She flashes them a brilliant smile. Derek is turned towards her and he finds himself smiling back even as he inhales her scent. He recognises it from among the many in Peter’s apartment, and he wants to memorise it. It takes him a moment to realise she’s asking him a question.

“When are you returning to Beacon Hills?”

“I was thinking the end of the week,” Derek says. “Why?”

Malia grimaces. “I am off work till Wednesday, so we can hang out, and I work from home anyway, but there’ll be quite a bit in my inbox by now, and I want to finish all pending projects so I’ll be free, relatively, when the wedding rolls around, and when they actually get around to inviting me.”

“I would have thought Scott’s invitation is enough,” Peter says at the same time as Derek says. “You’re working?”

Malia laughs. “Of course I’m working. It’s been five years, Derek, and I wasn’t too keen on education anyway. I’m an illustrator for an online magazine, now.”

That throws him for a loop, and he thinks he should have asked Chris for more details about the lives of everyone instead of just enquiring about their well being and safety.

“And as for the wedding,” Malia continues. “It isn’t Scott who is getting married, so I don’t know why you think his invitation is enough. It isn’t.”

“Which magazine?” Derek asks. “I mean what does it deal with?”

“Fantasy, sci fi, the supernatural,” Malia dimples at him. “I’m very good at giving the readers nightmares.”

Derek laughs. “I can believe that,” He says. After all they’ve been through, it is hardly surprising. “And this friend of yours? Is she an illustrator too?”

“Oh no,” Malia says. “She’s the designer. She’ll be back by Wednesday too, and then it’s back to the daily grind. We publish every Friday, so it’s going to be crazy for the next two days.”

“Well, since you’re going to be busy, you won’t mind if I go back with Derek, will you?” Peter asks.

“Oh, so, nephew comes back and I’m out?” Malia asks, pouting, but Derek can see the amusement in her eyes and that’s all he can get from her scent, so he figures she’s just trying to get a raise out of Peter.

Peter makes a face. “I did know him longer,” He says.

“Which is totally your sister’s fault,” Malia says, frowning, and Derek can catch the whiff of something else in her scent now, a hint of bitterness, of loss and grief.

“She was trying to protect you,” Peter says. “It kept you safe from your mother and from the hunters who burned down the rest of our family.”

“I know,” Malia says. “Though she did find me, despite all the precautions your sister took.” She pauses. “Not that I’m judging or anything, but how did you even hook up with her? I’ve met all kinds of crazy, and she’s right at the top.”

“Since Talia took away all my memories of her, I have no idea,” Peter says. “I’m as astonished as you are. I thought I had taste.”

Malia laughs, though Derek can still catch the remnants of grief.

“What were you doing in Bulgaria?” Malia asks.

Derek shrugs. “Just a place I ended up in,” He says. “It was a good place to lie low, and to heal,”

They’re at the parking lot of Peter’s apartment and as they enter the elevator Malia says. “Is it a family thing? Picking women who are a whole new level of crazy?”

“Braeden wasn’t crazy,” Derek says, torn between laughter and offended silence.

“Is that why it never got serious?” Malia asks. “She was too normal for you?”

Peter sniggers as he unlocks the apartment door. “A mercenary-cum-bounty hunter is hardly the definition of normal,” He says.

“You know what I mean,” Malia says. “I mean, there’s crazy and then there’s crazy. Compared to crazy mercenary were coyotes, crazy hunter-turned-were jaguar, and crazy dark druid, I would say mercenary-cum-bounty hunter doesn’t even seem weird. She sounds positively cuddly.”

Peter looks at Derek rolling his eyes. “Now you know what I’ve to put up with.” He turns to Malia. “Have you had any dinner?”

“Oh yes,” Malia says. “I had dinner at Nice, and a snack in the plane, so I won’t be needing anything.” She yawns. “I hope you haven’t given him my room.”

Peter rolls his eyes again and Derek starts laughing.

“What?” Malia asks. “You’re so happy to have him, you’re ditching me to go back home with him, so I was just wondering.”

“It’s just because he hasn’t seen me in five years,” Derek says smiling.

“I know,” She says. “And don’t come checking on me in the middle of the night. You should be seeing a shrink if you feel you have to after a nightmare when I’m literally in the next room.”

“Unfortunately there aren’t many supernatural shrinks around,” Peter says. “I’ll check on your heart-beat, if I have a nightmare.”

“Mine too, if you don’t mind,” Derek says, grinning.

“Et tu Brute,” Peter says dramatically and both Derek and Malia are laughing. Derek sees the smile tugging at Peter’s lips and both Peter and Malia smell like laughter and joy and Derek thinks that he has missed this.


	7. Beacon Hills

Beacon Hills hasn’t changed much in five years, and Derek is overcome with memories as Peter drives to his apartment.

“Chris was saying he’ll fix up my loft,” Derek says.

“And I’m sure that’ll take at least one more month. The place has been falling apart for five years.” Peter smirks at him.

“It’s not that bad,” Derek says, a smile tugging his mouth.

“Yes, it is,” Peter says. “You’d do better to look for another place, but either way, you’re staying with me till then.”

“You’re going a bit over the top with this uncle nephew bonding,” Derek can’t stop smiling though.

“It’s not bonding,” Peter says. “If I let you stay in that dilapidated loft, I’m going to be accused of cruelty to animals, now that you’re a full wolf part of the time.”

Derek laughs. “Sure,” He says, and it feels so good to laugh.

Peter smirks again. “What are your plans for the evening?” He asks as he parks the car and they take their bags from the boot.

“Chris and Melissa have invited me for dinner, so I’ll be heading to their house,” He replies.

“Will Scott be there?” Peter asks.

“No idea,” Derek says. “I do wish to see him though. I really don’t know what everyone is doing.”

“I thought you kept in touch with Argent,” Peter unlocks his apartment door.

“Well, he just told me everyone was well, but that was it. I mean, I never asked for details and he isn’t the most communicative of men.”

Peter hums. “Fortunately for you, I was right here. So, I can fill you in on all that you missed.”

Derek chuckles. “I’d forgotten how much you used to love gossip.”

Peter looks offended and Derek laughs again. He feels so happy, to be back here, to be able to laugh and joke, and feel normal. Nothing has been normal for him in Beacon Hills since the fire. It still hurts when he thinks of it, it feels like he can’t breathe, like he’s drowning, but it is only grief that fills him, not rage, and he even finds it possible to laugh and smile when he thinks of the days before the fire when once he had kept himself from even thinking of it because it hurt too much, and it made him too angry.

Peter shows him to his room, and Derek showers and changes his travel stained clothes before joining Peter in the living room.

“Snack?” Peter asks as he holds out a bag of chips.

Derek shakes his head as he sinks to the couch. “So, tell me what everyone’s been doing.”

“Scott is Deaton’s assistant now, despite not having his degree yet. He and Malia broke up soon after you left, he dated someone in his class for a while, then there was someone else, I think he must have slept through nearly the entire female population of Beacon Hills and UC Davis, but at the moment I think he’s enjoying being single.”

“That’s new,” Derek says.

“I don’t expect it to last, but it is nice not being involved in angst filled romantic drama while battling monsters.” Peter’s voice is dry and Derek smiles as he thinks of the days before the fire and Peter’s dry and straight-faced humour.

“And Stiles?”

“He and Lydia dated for almost a year before they broke up.”

“Damn!” Derek says. “I was so certain they were the endgame.”

“They might end up together again.They do seem to have an on and off relationship. Lydia dated someone at MIT and Stiles dated someone at his FBI programme for a while, and then they broke that up and got back together, then they again broke up and now, Lydia’s dating Jordan Parrish, who’s the new sheriff by the way, and Stiles is- actually I don’t know if Stiles is dating anyone at the moment.”

“I remember Chris saying Sheriff Stilinski is retired, but he said that the replacement hasn’t been elected yet.” Derek says, thoughtful.

“Now, it has, and it’s Parrish. Unexpected, considering most people know he’s supernatural, but I guess they like the idea of having a hellhound in charge.”

“So, what’s Stilinski doing?”

“Consultant to the Sheriff’s Department. Paid. He’s also dating Natalie Martin. They’ve been going steady for a while now. I was certain they would be tying the knot before Argent and McCall.”

“Well, they still can do it. It’s not as if Chris and Melissa are already married. They haven’t even set a date, yet.” Derek pauses. “What’s Stiles doing now?”

“FBI liaison to Beacon County.”

“I thought that was Scott’s father.”

“Stiles is his new partner.”

“Huh.” Derek is surprised. “Wonder how that’s going.”

“Surprisingly well,” Peter says. “It helps that McCall Sr knows about the Supernatural, and is less of a jerk than he has been.”

“Things have been quiet, haven’t they?” Derek asks.

“Relatively,” Peter affirms. “We do get the odd hunter and the odd monster, but nothing in the league of the Anuk-ite or even your ex-girlfriend/s.”

Peter’s expression is teasing and Derek finds that it doesn’t sting. He smiles and throws a cushion at Peter that he swats aside with ease.

“So, what have you been doing these last five years?” Peter asks.

“I’ve travelled, visited Cora, stayed with her for almost a year after I left Beacon Hills. Went to Europe, Germany, because I heard something about hunters harassing a pack there. They had killed their alpha, so I had to help the survivors find another pack. Went to Romania afterwards. Then I heard that Monroe was in Scotland, so I made my way over there, but the packs there had already driven her out. They were much stronger and better organised than she expected. Thing is, with no fear monster around, she has not been finding it easy to whip people into a frenzy the way she did here. Only the most fanatic hunters are with her, but it’s still a good number. Anyway, I went to Japan for a while. Then back to Europe, to Russia and then Bulgaria.” Derek pauses. “Which reminds me, are the Yukimuras still here?”

Peter nods. “They are. Kira paid a flying visit to Beacon Hills a couple of years back. It seems the skinwalkers are quite lenient about such things now.”

Derek nods. “And the new kids? Liam, wasn’t it? And Corey?”

“Don’t forget Mason. He’s getting to be as irritating as Stiles.”

“No one can be as annoying as Stiles,” Derek says firmly. “There was another kid too, wasn’t there?”

“Theo?” Peter asks. “He’s the same age as Scott and Stiles, hardly a kid, and yea, they’re all sticking around. Liam’s in UCSF, school of medicine, and Corey’s in UCSF too, school of nursing. Mason is in MIT, and Theo is in UC Davis school of law.”

“So, they all got their acts together,” Derek says.

“You can say that. They all descend on Beacon Hills from time to time, like a horde of locusts.” Peter says, grimacing.

“Locusts?” Derek chuckles.

“What else do you call annoying little pests who eat everything in sight?” Peter asks with a smile of his own.

“Children?” Derek laughs.


	8. The Dinner

Chris greets him with a one armed hug that Derek reciprocates in kind. Melissa has no such reservations and she embraces him warmly and Derek is smiling as they break apart.

“Is Scott coming?” Derek asks as he accepts the drink that Chris has poured and sits down.

“He’s late, actually,” Melissa says. “Dinner’s ready though. We can have it if you’re hungry.”

“I’m fine with waiting for Scott,” Derek says. “Congratulations, by the way.”

Melissa shows him the ring, and it is typical Chris, nothing overstated. Derek says so and earns a warm smile from both Chris and Melissa.

“I like it too,” she says.

They leave him alone because Chris says Melissa needs help and Derek says he doesn’t mind since Scott will be coming soon. Scott arrives five minutes later and Derek places his empty glass on the side table as he rises to greet him. Just like the last time they had met, Scott hugs him, and Derek hugs him back, so many emotions choking him. Scott is taller, though not much broader, and he holds Derek hard enough to crack the ribs of a normal human, and Derek’s hold is equally tight. Derek remembers telling Scott they were brothers such a long time ago, and he thinks that perhaps he needs a brother like Scott.

“Before I forget,” Scott says as they break apart and he digs his hand into his pocket as he hands a set of keys to Derek.

“The keys to my loft,” Derek says. “I thought they were with Chris.”

“We’ve been fixing it up,” Scott says. “It’s ready if you want to move in.”

“I think I’ll stay with Peter this week,” Derek says. “I think he’s a bit lonely.”

“Malia says the same thing, though she’s a bit upset he just up and left as soon as you came,” Scott says as they move to the dining room.

“Is she now?” Derek chuckles.

“Talking about Malia and Peter?” Chris asks. “That girl isn’t being fair to him, if you ask me.”

“She’s insecure,” Melissa says. “About her adoptive father. She still has a lot of guilt, even though she knows the crash wasn’t really her fault. I don’t think Henry would mind if she were to reveal she knows she’s adopted and that she knows her real father, but it’s something she has to work out for herself.”

“Thing is Peter’s a bit insecure himself,” Derek says. “It’s not as if she ever accepted him with open arms,”

“None of us did,” Scott says, “and it’s not as if Peter’s not entirely blameless.”

“Oh, he deserved everything he got then,” Derek says. “But he’s really changed now, and it really bothers him that Malia should treat him like some dirty secret when she’s here.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when Peter Hale would change,” Chris says with a chuckle. “He’s still a jerk though.”

“He always was a bit of one,” Derek says, smiling. “But he also used to care for us once, and it’s good to see that he still does.”

“We all need family,” Scott says. “But we also need our privacy. I think you and Peter would be at each other’s throats soon.”

“That’s why I’m moving out after the week,” Derek grins. “Peter didn’t think my loft would be habitable so soon,”

“It wouldn't have been,” Melissa smiles. “Except Scott and the rest of the kids have been keeping it in good order the past five years.”

“It’s something to do,” Scott says. “It’s like a pack activity when we’re all here.”

“Thanks all the same,” Derek says.

The rest of the dinner is catching up. Scott is happy to hear Isaac is doing well, and all of them are concerned when Derek tells them about the hunters who turned up in Bulgaria.

“That woman has really made it a movement, hasn’t she?” Chris mutters. “If this goes on, whole supernatural communities will be forced to expose themselves, and I don’t think every community is going to be as accepting as Beacon Hills.”

“Let’s hope it won’t come to that,” Derek says. “Where’s Alec, by the way? Peter didn’t say anything about him, and I forgot to ask.”

“Peter and Alec don’t exactly get along,” Scott mutters. “Alec kind of accidentally totalled one of Peter’s cars. You know how Peter is about his cars. Now Peter pretends Alec doesn’t exist.”

Derek laughs. “Yep. That sounds like Peter. So, I take it Alec is around.”

“He’s in UCSF, with Liam,” Scott says.

“No offence, but I never expected Liam to make it to medical school.” Derek says.

“Once all the drama with the hunters got over, Liam decided he should do something with his life other than be Scott’s shadow,” Melissa says. “Dr. Geyer has always been a good role model.”

Chris nods. “I don’t know if it’s a part of being a werewolf, but all the kids have done exceptionally well, considering what idiots they were when I first met them.”

“I wasn’t that much of an idiot!” Scott protests.

Derek can see identical expressions on Chris and Melissa’s faces and he knows that probably he has the same expression too, one which says, “Yes you were that much of an idiot!”

Scott grumbles, but there’s a smile on his face and his expression is joyful.

“I’ll drop you,” Scott says as Derek is saying goodbye.

“Sure,” Derek says.

“Was I really that much of an idiot?” Scott asks as he starts the car.

“No more than any other kid your age,” Derek says. “And certainly not more than I was.”

“We used to be scared of you,” Scott says.

“You used not to trust me either,” Derek says. “All of which I thoroughly deserved.”

“You didn’t deserve what I did to you, though,” Scott says quietly. “When I made you bite Gerard. I never thought much of it, you know, not till Kali...”

“Hey,” Derek says softly. “Don’t compare what you did to what Kali did. You were trying to save us all, and you didn’t trust me enough to bring me on board with the plan. Don’t beat yourself up about it. It won us a few Gerard free years. It was worth it.”

“You once said we were brothers,” Scott says.

“I remember,”

“I’m glad we are.”

“So am I.”

They are silent for a while, but it a comfortable silence and Derek savours it. He can sense Scott’s happiness. His sensitive wolf nose can smell it.

“How does it feel?” Scott asks. “To be evolved?”

“Free,” Derek says. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever known before. All my senses are sharper, and I can sense even the nuances of people’s emotions.”

“Huh,” Scott says. “Must come in handy while dating,”

Derek shakes his head, chuckling. “Considering my track record and the lives we lead, my social life isn’t anything to write home about.”

“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Scott asks. “Kate and Jennifer.”

“No?” Derek gives Scott a sidelong glance.

“Well, it shows poor taste in women, obviously, but other than that, all that happened wasn’t really your fault.”

“I know,” Derek says. “Thank you, Scott.”


	9. The DinnerHome

Peter doesn’t make too many objections when Derek tells him of his plan to move back to his loft during the weekend.

“Tell me if you need help,” He says. “I know there’s a whole pack of volunteers there to help you, but I would appreciate if you would let me help you too.”

“Of course,” Derek smiles softly. “You’re family.”

“And don’t you forget that,” Peter says.

Sheriff Stilinski invites him for a beer, and Derek thinks that he’ll never get used to thinking of the man as Noah. They reminisce about the past and Stilinski - Noah tells him that at times he misses the days when he didn’t know about the supernatural.

“Life was very simple then,” He says. 

Derek agrees. “It was, but I think it’s better now that you know the truth. At least, you know who to call if a case that falls beyond your experience crops up.”

“That is true,” Noah says. “Your uncle has been surprisingly helpful these past few years. I wouldn’t have believed that he is capable of change, but he has. Still a jerk, but he has changed.”

“He has,” Derek says. “I wouldn’t have believed it either.”

“You know, I’ve been used to thinking of him as this psychopath for such a long time,” Noah says. “Then I remembered that even when he was running around as acrazed alpha, the only people he actually killed were the ones responsible for the fire, and it was like a window opened in my mind, and I think that maybe we’ve all been a bit prejudiced against him from the start.”

Derek thinks of how Peter nearly killed him, he thinks of Peter’s claws piercing his body, and how Peter had flung him away like a ragdoll afterwards, and how he’d been trying to get Scott to kill his friends. He sighs. Peter was crazy then, but he has changed now. 

“ How’s Stiles?” He asks, just to change the subject. “I haven’t seen him around.”

“He’s in Quantico for a refresher training, and so’s McCall. They’ll be back tomorrow. I never expected that he would even get along with McCall, let alone work with him, but he’s doing well.” Derek can see and hear the pride in the man’s tone. He can even smell it. He’s happy for Stiles. Despite how annoying he is, his heart is in the right place, and Derek knows it. There’s not many people who could have put up with Scott when he was first bitten, but Stiles had never once left his friend to deal with things himself. Loyalty is something Derek understands. It was one of the earliest lessons he learned from his parents. Loyalty to pack, to family, and Stiles embodies that. 

“How’s Jordan Parrish doing?” Derek asks. He is not familiar with the resident Hellhound of Beacon Hills, but he remembers the young deputy well. 

“Better than I ever did,” Noah smiles. “Having a hellhound as Sheriff is enough to terrify most who contemplate murder and mayhem.”

Derek chuckles. “I can imagine,” He says. 

“I don’t know why they keep me as a consultant,” Noah says. “There are very few crimes these days. Not that I mind, it gives me something to do, and I’m not really used to sitting idly by.”

“Why did you retire?” Derek asks.

“I just…” Noah shrugs. “I felt it wouldn’t be fair to Natalie. Also, with crime so low, I felt I can step away, without feeling guilty.”

Derek nods. 

“Speaking of Natalie,” Noah says. “I wanted to ask your advice on something.”

“What?” Derek asks, frowning.

“Do you think it’ll be weird if I ask her to marry me?” Noah asks.

Derek sighs inwardly. He doesn’t get it, he really doesn’t. First Chris and now Noah. Why are they asking him? 

“Does it feel weird when you’re with her?” He asks.

Noah shakes his head. “Not at all.”

“Then why should it be weird asking her to marry you? The two of you’ve been dating long enough, if gossip is to be believed.”

“We’ve been going steady, true, but she’s… she’s a very private person, and I’ve no idea how she’ll take it if I propose.”

“And you won’t know till you ask her.” Derek says. “She’s been with you for a while now, take a chance.”

Noah nods. “I will. You staying with Peter now?”

“For now,” Derek says. “I’m moving back to my loft during the weekend. Scott has offered to help with the move. I’ve to get my furniture out of storage. I’ll need to buy everything else. I’ve been travelling light these five years, living out of a suitcase, literally.”

“But you’re back now,” Noah smiles. “I hope you’re staying for good this time.”

“That’s the plan,” Derek says. 

The weekend rolls around and Derek finds more people than he expected to help him with the move. Scott is there and Peter, and Stiles too. Derek recognises Liam who has changed a lot, but like Isaac, his face still has the same innocence and Derek knows how rare that is for one of them. Chris is also there, and Lydia. Mason couldn’t make it, Liam tells him, but Corey is there and Theo too, who Derek knows only by reputation. Alec is also there and he shakes hands with derek with such a warm smile that Derek thinks it was worth coming home just to see that smile. He contrasts him with the lonely, scared teenager they had rescued and he thinks that even in his madness, Peter got it right when he bit Scott. 

Moving is so easy when you’ve a pack of werewolves with super strength who can literally do the heavy lifting. Within no time, the furniture is all inside the loft and Lydia is directing the others to arrange them with Stiles at her side, and Derek finds he has nothing to do. 

“So, what have been doing for five years?” Stiles asks him. 

“Travelling mostly,” Derek says. “What about you? Been keeping out of mischief?”

“Is that a pun?” Stiles asks. “It’s horrible, in case you didn’t notice.”

Derek smiles at him. “It’s good to see you, Stiles.”

Stiles gives him a look that is pleased and surprised and fond. “Just don’t go running off again,” He says. “I may have missed you, and you don’t look very scary when you smile.”

“Are you two going to do any work or just planning on standing around being ornamental?” Lydia asks.

“Good to see you too, Lydia,” Derek smiles at her.

She gives him a stern look. “Next time you go running off without a goodbye or without giving your contact details,” She says. “I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself.”

Derek wants to hug her, but he desists, mainly because he wasn’t used to it, and also he’s not certain how she would take it. 

“I need to go grocery shopping,” Derek says once everything is done. He still needs to buy a TV, but he has decided to wait a while, to see how boring life might get without one. Perhaps being without a TV will finally help him read the books that have been collecting dust in his shelves for years. 

“On it,” Lydia says. Derek doesn’t know how she finds the energy. “You’re going to stay here, and entertain everyone. I’ll get you groceries.”

“I’ll come with you,” Theo says. “I can carry the bags.”

“I’ll take Stiles,” Lydia says. “There’s no need for werewolves to carry a couple of shopping bags,”

“It won’t be a couple if I know you,” Stiles mutters under his breath, but he’s smiling as he obediently follows her out. 

Chris brings out a case of beer, and there are sighs of relief all around. Derek finds himself sandwiched between Theo and Peter on the couch.

“This feels nice,” Peter says.

“It does,” Chris says. “I was going to wait for later, but since we’re all here, Melissa and I have decided on a date.”

“What!” Scott exclaims. “Why am I learning of it along with everyone else?”

Chris chuckles. “Because I’m too excited to wait till your mother tells you?”

Scott laughs and hugs Chris. “Congratulations, man, and thank you, for making her happy.” 

“Isaac was planning to come for the wedding,” Derek says. 

“You met him in Paris, didn’t you?” Chris asks. “How is he?”

“He’s well.” Derek says. “Happy.” He adds because that seems important.   
“If you’re all done being saccharine and sentimental,” Peter said drily. “Let’s not forget that we’re here to welcome my nephew home.”

“We know,” Liam says. “You people have been talking of nothing else all week.”

“It was perfectly boring,” Theo says. Peter smacks him on the head and Derek jumps out of the way as Theo retaliates.

“It’s an ex-villain thing, I think,” Corey tells Derek. Alec chuckles. 

“I hope Theo kicks Peter’s ass,” He says gleefully. 

Derek chuckles too as he moves to break apart Theo and Peter. They have neither of them even ruffled their hair. 

“Thanks for the entertainment,” He says. 

“You don’t have a TV,” Alec says. 

“I’ve books,” Derek answers and he can’t help but laugh at the look that comes on Alec’s face, the expression is mirrored on the faces of Liam, Corey and Theo.

Peter rolls his eyes. “Show off,” he says. 

Derek smiles. He can’t remember feeling this happy since the fire. He thinks that finally he has a pack that is also a family. He’s home, and there is nothing to compare to that feeling, of finally belonging, of feeling that he has found his place. It is warm, that feeling, and he smiles again, feeling at peace with himself for the first time since the fire.


End file.
